Well, That Can't be Right
by Maplestrip
Summary: Perry turns human, wow that's overdone, but I've put a little difference with the regular stories in it. I used POV's for the first time. Enjoy and Review.
1. What appears to Be a Normal Day

_**Well, That Can't be Right.**_

_**A fan-fictionstory by Maplestrip, featuring Perry the Platypus and Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Episode 1: What appears to be a normal day.**_

_Perry's point of view_

I'm sitting under the tree, like every day. I hear his owners talk about building a ferris wheel, but I don't pay much attention to it.

I'm used it. My owners has been building giant things all summer. It all started with a rollercoaster, but that's another story.

"_I know what we're gonna do today!"_, that's my cue. Phineas says that almost every day.

I walked to the house and I push a hidden button on the wall. A hatch opens. I put my fedora, my hat, on and just before I jump in the slide, I can hear my owner ask where I am.

As long as they don't start looking for me, I'll be fine.

They don't know I'm a secret agent, and I'm fine to keep it that way.

I'm in my lair. It's full of high-tech spy gear, all platypus-sized, of course. I hear my soundtrack in the background, it's the sound the speakers play. I like it, it's me.

I walk to my chair and when I sit down, the big screen turns on on itself, triggered by a secret microchip in my fedora. There's a big, old man with a mustache on screen, my boss mayor Monogram. Francis Monogram.

His little intern Carl is probably near. Monogram starts talking, but I already know what he's gonna say. I didn't listen, I thought about drawing something while he's talking, but I ended up writing down what Monogram is probably telling me.

_Doofenshmirtz is doing something evil again! He has bought…/he can't be found anywhere. You need to go out there and put a stop to him._

And then he and Carl do or say something idiotic. I know Monogram is wearing a wig, and he's probably not wearing any pants at the moment.

Anyway, Monogram is done talking so I should run to Heinz' building, 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated', DEI for short, which is a lot like DIE, die.

I should chose between some vehicles, but I'll keep it simple and I jump in my hovercraft.

A few minutes later, there it is, DEI. It's odd to look at it. It's the biggest building in whole Danville, in the whole Tri-State Area, actually, And it's got a very strange shape, its much to obvious to be a hideout, but that might be the reason it is.

Anyway, I jump out the hovercraft and enter the building. I stepped in the elevator to hear a familiar song. Actually, it's more like a tune, but well, it's elevator music. It's Gitchee Gitchee Goo, a song sung by my owners early this summer. It's become one of the most famous songs of this decennia, but I didn't like it that much. At the moment, it only depresses me more.

I'm not feeling like destroying anything, as Heinz always nags about the costs of all the doors he has to replace, so I ring the bell.

Heinz, my Germen nemesis, opens the door. He greets me and I walk in. A cage falls down, and I'm trapped. I hoped it would be a more original trap, as he traps me most of the time in platypus-sized cages.

Heinz makes jokes about me being trapped, or maybe about he not expecting me. I don't listen. It's always the same anyway; he tells me his plan, I escape, we fight and I beat him. At the end he would curse me and I fly back to Phineas and Ferb. Phineas would say 'Oh there you are', and Candace, my owners sister, would be astonished by the disappearance of whatever my owners have build.

Heinz has started telling me his plan. He shows me a big machine, an '–inator', with lots of buttons . He uses a ladder to gut on top of it, where most the buttons are.

I catch something about dogs and a 'Change-inator', but I still don't listen. I'm bored. What should use to escape today. I guess my fedora-chainsaw would do it, so I take of my hat and I pull a wire. The hat starts turning rapidly. I saw out two bars and I jump out.

Heinz doesn't see me, he's flipping some switches on his –inator, his change-inator. I grab another ladder and I climb up on the other side of the –inator.

apparently, I frighten him so much by popping up my head just in front of him, as he fell.

Heinz holds on to the machine, while the ladder falls down the whole way. I try to grab Heinz hand, but because of this I accidentally push the ladder away; I'm hanging too!

Now I lose my hold on the machine and I fall down on the floor. It hurts, but it could have been much worse.

Heinz falls too, his hands going over quite a lot buttons and switches. The change-inator fires, and I find myself laying right in front of it.

Everything turns white.

Apparently, this is going to be an interesting day after all.

_**End of part one**_

_**Thanks for reading! I got stuck on a short scene in 'Ghost Busted'(Perry entering his lair), and I didn't get much votes yet on my poll, so I made this. I wanted to make a story like this for a while :). This is also the first time I use point of views (Only one in this part, but next parts will have more POV's)**_

_**please Review :D.**_

_**Maplestrip**_


	2. Wrong

_**Well, That Can't be Right.**_

_**A fan-fictionstory by Maplestrip, featuring Perry the Platypus and Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Episode 1: **_

_**Wrong**_

_Heinz Doofenshmirtz' POV_

Dogs.

Don't you hate them? That's why I made my change-inator, a machine that can change anything in something else. My plan was to change half the dogs in cats, so the dogs that were left would chase them out the city. I guess that's not going to happen…

The change-inator is very big, because of its many possibilities. That's also why it's got so many buttons and switches. I was just flipping the on-remaining switches off, so I wouldn't change the wrong things. I think I was just done.

That was when Perry the Platypus frightened me and we both fell. I accidentally pushed the fire-button while falling and PtP was, coincidentally, sitting right in front of it.

I mean; what are the odds?

The fall hearted me a lot, my leg feels like it's being sawed off with a chainsaw.

But at the moment, I'm more interested in what happened to Perry the Platypus.

After a flash of light I still couldn't see a thing, but then, when my eyes got used to the regular dark, I saw her.

At the place Perry fell, now lays a beautiful women. Completely naked, except for the hat she's wearing.

She has looks about 20 years, she has long green hear, big blue eyes and, well, everything is just perfect. She has a smooth skin, really no gap at all, as she doesn't have a belly button.

"_Perry the Platypus?"_, I ask curious, though frightened. Now I see some gadgets lying next to her, including a grappling hook and a parachute.

One of these days I should ask where he, correction, she keeps those.

She opens her eyes and she looks around. I ask again. She looks at me now, heavily blinking.

"_Glgggrrgggg",_ she tries to chatter, I think. Then she looks at herself. First she looks at her hands, than her legs. She examines her whole body, she's shocked. She looks at me, like she asks me what happened.

"_You fell in front of the change-inator",_ I try to explain to her, but I know she knows that. _"You're human."_

Her eyes go wide. _"I think you should put some clothes on.",_ I said. She looks at me and she sees I'm looking at her… well, you know.

I try to get on my feet, something which is harder than I thought, it hurts like I'm being hit by thunder, but I try not to scream or to even moan, as Perry the.. well, she's got bigger problems now.

Perry the, all right, SHE tries to get on her feet, but ones she's on two legs she falls down immediately. So she just crawls to me. I know I can't help her up.

"_Now you're human",_ I ask, _"can you speak?"_

She opens her mouth, and something comes out, though it's hard to understand. _"Tghorn mah bkk."_

I think that means 'Turn me back', and, though I'm not sure I understood it right, this might mean she can learn to talk.

_Perry's POV_

I followed Heinz to his bedroom. He didn't help me up, which upsets me a little, but now I'm seeing him walk, he might have broken something. Probably not, though, as he would have screamed hell if he would have broken something.

He's probably really wounded, though.

"_I can give you some of Vanessa's clothing", _he says, but I shake my head. I've seen what she wears, that can't possibly be comfortable. _"I hope then my clothes would fit you"_

I'm sitting on Heinz' bed, while he grabs a shirt, a lab coat and a pair of trousers out of his closet. I try them on, starting with the trousers. I knew how to put them on, as I've seen Phineas, Ferb and Candace dress and undress themselves often. Candace never liked me being in her room while she was naked. If she would see me now she would be embarrassed. Or mad.

The trousers are wide, but with a belt they fit great. Or at least good enough. I put the shirt on, over my head, which is a lot more complicated than I thought, but after some trouble it fits, too. Heinz is a lot fatter than I am now, but my buns made it fit well. I put a lab coat on.

Heinz shows me a pair of shoes too, but I think I can go barefoot for now.

I try to stand up, but I lose my balance and I'm sitting again. I'm not used to have legs this long, and I usually have a tail, and as you noticed, humans don't have tails. I wonder how humans can walk without a tail for balance.

I hope I can learn to walk again. But when I'm a platypus again, I don't need to.

I crawl back to the machine in the other room. Now Heinz is less shy, he can concentrate on changing me back. He got the hint.

"_Yes, I'll have a look on the machine, you'll be a platypus again in no-time"_, he says.

I hope he's right. Heinz takes a look at all the switches, as he notices something. _"Here is the problem. The animal-human-switch is on. I just switched the last few switches of when I fell, you know, so that's why you didn't change very much."_

"_Nut vrri mughh!" _I try to say, but I doubt he even understands it.

"_This machine could have turned you into a dancing cactus, as big as this building. I concider this a small change."_He replies, possibly knowing what I said,_ "If I would fire again, exactly the same would change and you'll change back into your normal self."_

Heinz presses a button and I hear a charging sound, but then I hear a small explosion. Heinz grabs a screwdriver and opens the thing up.

"_I see what's the problem, those two wires touched each other, causing a __short-circuit."_, he's kidding right? _"I have to go to the Inator-imperium, the problem is, it is closed by now. Tomorrow is Sunday, they're closed on Sundays too. I think we don't have much luck today."_

"_Time?"_, I managed to ask.

"_Yes, it's 6 o'clock already. Time flies when you're having fun see."_, he answers.

"_funni…"_ I reply.

"_Tomorrow we'll find a way to fix it, okay? Now, what would you like to eat?"_

I make my way to the kitchen and I see there what I like. He had a bag of platypus food laying there for months now, just in case. Leaning on the dresser, I manage to grab it and I put some on a plate.

_Heinz POV_

I watch her grabbing her food, which looks rather clumsy. Eventually, she did get her food. She eats, I think I should call it eating at least. She just puts her whole face in the porridge _(I hope this is the right word)_.

I just put some bread in the toaster and the rest of the evening we didn't say a word, so I went to bed early.

I ask her where she wants to sleep, if she wants to sleep in Vanessa's bed, but she stays on the couch. She lays there in exactly the same position as she sits in my platypus-sized cages. I doesn't look like a very pleasant position, but she's probably not used to any other position to lay.

The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was my leg. Tomorrow.

I woke up and I hear mumbling. She's probably practicing talking, I thought. But then, I hear singing. I step out of my bed and I put my robe on.

I step out my room and there she is, walking through the room, when she sees me.

She starts singing a beautiful song; _"I can talk, I can speak! That's exactly what I seek! I even thought up this whole song! I've been singing it all night long!"_

Though the lyrics are boring, it's a beautiful song. _"You have a great voice,"_ I say, though her voice is still very odd.

"_May I ask you something?"_ I ask. _"I have taken a look at the change-inator, and the gender-change-switch wasn't flipped."_

"_Yes, so?"_ she replies.

"_How can you be a women?"_

"_I've always been female. Didn't you know?"_ she replies,_ "I had no poisonous spikes on my legs and I sweat milk!"_

"_I always wondered why I always had a sudden urge to drink some milk while we were fighting."_ Heinz answers joking.

"_May I ask you another question?" _I ask, while I put some bread in the toaster.

"_of course" _she says, while putting her face in a plate with platypus-food. I should learn her how to eat properly sometime.

"_How should I call you? I mean, I can't say Perry the Platypus anymore, can I?"_

"_Just Perry would do"_ she replies.

"_really!Wouldn't that be awkward?"_

While laughing, Perry replies_ "It's my name"_

"_But now serious, what can you do to turn me back?"_

This was something I have to think about _"I don't know. Today is the __Inator-imperium closed, so I guess we have to wait 'till tomorrow. Except if you know some other way."_

And then Perry puts up a smile. _"Yes I know another way"_

"_Phineas and Ferb"_

_**Thanks for reading and please reply :) I know it's kinda overdone, but I like how it turned out. I'm planning to put a lot of Phinabella, Ferbnessa, CandaceXJeremy and especially HeinzXPerry in it :D**_


	3. Phineas and Ferb

_**Well, That Can't be Right.**_

_**A fan-fictionstory by Maplestrip, meanly featuring Perry the Platypus and Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Episode 3: Phineas and Ferb**_

_-Perry's POV-_

Heinz probably didn't understand that, and I'm fine with that. He shouldn't know who my owners are, that could bring them in danger.

"_I'll be back in a few hours"_, I tell Heinz.

"_Where are you going?"_, he asks me, but I just reply with _"I can't tell you that."_

Heinz grabs a key from the wall and gives it to me, _"I might not be home when you come back, I… I have to go somewhere"_

I didn't tell where I'm going so I don't know why he has to tell his plans.

"_I'll see you later, bye"_, I say when I walk to the door.

"_Bye"_, he replies as I open the door. Just before I close the door I can see Heinz grab the phone dial a number. A short number.

There it is, the Flynn-Fletcher household. It seems like years since the last time I've been here, while it was just a day ago, and not that much has happened that day.

I think about ringing the bell, but Linda will probably open the door, or maybe Candace, and I need Phineas and Ferb to help me.

So I walk to the backyard. The stationwagon was parked in the driveway, so Linda is probably home, or she is across the street.

I see Phineas and Ferb sitting under the tree. Phineas is talking to Ferb, when he sees me.

"_Who's that?"_, I can hear him say. There's no use in waiting so I open the fence and I walk in.

"_Hello"_, I say uneasy, _"Phineas, Ferb."_

"_How do you know who we are"_, Phineas asks me.

I chuckle a little,_ "Doesn't everybody knows you by now? But the thing is… I'm Perry"_

Phineas looks anxious. After a few seconds he says_ "Well… That can't be right. Perry is a boy, isn't he?"_

"_No. Of course not. Male platypi have poisonous spikes on their legs, I didn't have those. And how about the laying egg thing? You can't seriously think male platypi lay eggs."_ , The words left my mouth before I even noticed it.

"_She's got a point there"_, Ferb says. Ferb doesn't talk much, though I still don't know why.

"_How did you become human?"_, Phineas asks me. That was the question I expected.

"_This might sound weird, but I'm a secret agent."_, I make a short silence for dramatic effect before I continue, _"I had the job to protect the Tri-State Area for a villain. During this there was an accident."_

"_What kind of accident?"_, Phineas asks me.

"_Let's just keep it with a mistake with a big machine. It changed me…"_

"_But how can we be sure you're really Perry? Prove it."_, Phineas doesn't believe me yet, but he will.

"_All right. Your friends are Isabella, Baljeet and Buford. Isabella was born here in Danville but her family comes from both Jerusalem as Mexico. Baljeet was born in India and moved to America when he was 6. He skipped a few grades but the teacher won't let him skip another because he thinks Baljeet needs friends, and now he got some. Buford is the neighborhood bully and mostly bullies Baljeet. He was born in America, and his bloodline goes all the way back to the founder of the adjecent area, right over there."_

"_How do you know all that?",_ Phineas asks.

"_You can't think a secret agency would let you play with anyone.",_ I answer, _"The history of all your friends have been checked and double-checked the first time you made contact. And not only your best friends; Stacy, Jeremy, Jenny, Irving, Django, everyone."_

"_Wow, that's a big intrusion of our privacy."_, Phineas replies.

"_Indeed, but that's not what we should talk about right now. I hoped you could… turn me back."_, the words came out slowly, it was kind of embarrassing.

I hear a door open from behind me, so I look around quickly. Linda Flynn, the mother of Phineas.

"_Who is this?"_, she asks to Phineas.

"_This is Per-"_

"_Penelope."_, I interrupt him quickly, _"Penelope Doofenshmirtz."_

"_Well that's a strange name. I think I have someone in my cooking class with that name. Charlene, I think it was. Family of you?"_, she asks me, but I just shake my head.

"_Oh, but why are you here?"_, this was the question I was afraid of; I have to lie quickly.

"_I'm a friend of Candace. I know here by Stacy"_, I add quickly.

"_Oh, I shall get Candace here."_, she replies and she walks in the house again.

"_All right, can you two PLEASE built something to turn me back?"_, I ask desperately.

"_We shall do our best"_, Phineas replies_, "Can we tell Isabella, Baljeet and Buford of you?"_

"_All right but Isabella can't tell anyone else. Not even her troop."_

"_How about Baljeet and Buford?"_, Phineas asks.

This makes me chuckle, _"Who should they tell?"_ Baljeet and Buford are quite on their self, they usually don't talk to anybody else.

_-Candace' POV-_

"_I'm on the phone!"_, I scream. What does she want from me now?

"_But there's someone for you here."_, my mom replies.

Who could it be? I'm on the phone with Stacy, so it might be Jenny. Or Jeremy. Anyway I should probably check it out.

"_Stacy, I gotta go."_

Stacy says something back but I have already hung up.

"_All right, what's up?"_, I ask my mom as I walk downstairs.

"_There is some Penelope for you here.",_ she says, _"She's in the backyard with the kids."_

Penelope, Penelope, I don't know no Penelope. I look through the glass door and I see a young women with green hair talking to my brothers.

"_Who?"_, I ask my mother, but apparently she has already ran away. She is baking something.

I open the door and I walk towards them.

"_Phineas, who is this?"_, I ask my brother. This must be one of his pranks; she'll probably vanish into thin air or change in an object in a few seconds. Of course she doesn't.

"_Candace, I think you should sit down for a moment"_, the women says. Why would I sit down?

"_Phineas,"_, I say again.

"_It's Perry, she's become human!"_, Phineas shouts out.

Well that must be a joke, right?

"_Oh, come on… You two are so busted!"_, I say as always, but before I can walk away the girl that's suppose to be Perry grabs my hand.

"_You've got to help me."_, she says, _"your mother may not find out what happened."_

"_Hah! Don't think I'm gonna help you with your stunts! You're going down! DOWN! DOWN!"_, I scream before I know it.

"_You don't understand! It was an accident! I need to turn back, and If your mother finds out she's gonna keep your brothers away from me!"_, Perry tries to convince me, and I'm afraid it's working.

"_If Perry doesn't change back she can't save the world!"_, Phineas adds.

"_Save the world?"_, I stumble.

"_Well, just the Tri-State Area, you see…"_

_**-Perry tells Candace the same as she told Phineas and Ferb, just skipping that-**_

Well, that was the most absurd thing I've ever heard, and I've heard a lot of strange things in this yard.

"_All right then, but only for this one time…"_, I can't believe I let them under my skin…

"_All right, if your mother asks; I'm Penelope Doofenshmirtz. You know me from Stacy and I'm only in the country for a while."_

"_I lost it by Penelope Doofensheckle"_, I reply

"_Doofenshmirtz"_, she says,_ "But it doesn't matter. Just don't tell the truth. An you two,"_, she's pointing to Phineas and Ferb,_ "you must build something to change me back."_

"_How about you?"_, Phineas asks.

"_I've got somewhere to stay. Call me on this number,"_, Perry gives the boys a note,_ "And ask for me when you're done. Don't tell the man anything else, all right?"_

"_Okay…"_, Phineas replies not completely understanding.

"_It's for your own good, but I got to go now. Call me when you're done."_, Perry is ready to walk away, but when she turns around, she sees someone. I see him now too.

"_Hi Jeremy,"_, I say to my boyfriend,_ "Watcha Doin'?"_

I know Isabella wouldn't like me stealing her line, but I have to improvise. I can't lie to Jeremy, can I?

"_Hi girlfriend! Who is this?"_, Jeremy replies looking at Perry.

"_I'm Penelope, but I have to go. I have to go to the… hairdresser!"_, Perry lies.

"_Oh, uh, nice to meet you"._ Jeremy buys it.

Perry walks away.

_-Jeremy's POV-_

Wow, she is hot.

_**End of this part :) You probably never thought about Peremy before :P**_

_**Just because I forgot say this in part 1; I think Monogram would love to be mayor someday, lol**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews (9 so far :)**_

_**In the next chapter I will have some more Heinz, much more, you'll see :)**_

_**I use to many smiley's :P**_


End file.
